Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie
Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie is the first Pokémon/Nickelodeon crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash and his friends (along with Littlefoot, Kion, SpongeBob, Scooby-Doo, and Tai) take a vacation to Africa and meet a girl named Eliza Thornberry (who speaks to all animals) as they help her save a young cheetah named Tally from two evil poachers named Sloan and Bree Blackburn, whom Team Rocket, Zira, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Captain Hook work with. Trivia *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ttark, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Ronald McDonald and his freinds, The Magic School Bus Gang, Team Rocket, Zira, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, Captain Hook will be guest stars in this film. *Team Rocket, Zira, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, Rothbart, Ratigan, Fidget, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Captain Hook will work with Sloan and Bree Blackburn in this film. *Aladdin makes a cameo appearance during the battle scene. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion Guard ''episodes, ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''episodes, ''The Swan Princess ''films, ''Scooby-Doo films, Digimon Adventures episodes, The Magic School Bus episodes, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, The Great Mouse Detective, The Princess and the Frog, Rock-A-Doodle, Aladdin 1 and 2, 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2, Peter Pan 1 and 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *The main three reasons why Yru17 decided to do a Pokémon crossover film with the animated Nickelodeon film The Wild Thornberrys Movie are because Ash Ketchum and his friends are guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie and then with Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, the unfinished Pooh's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie did not even feature guest stars, and the third Rugrats film Rugrats Go Wild was a crossover between Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. *The Wild Thornberrys Movie and SpongeBob Squarepants were both produced by Nickelodeon. *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'', Pokemon: 4Ever and Scooby-Doo were both released in theaters on 2002, the same year What's New Scooby-Doo! had its first broadcast. *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'', Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico, Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire and Pokemon: 4Ever were both released on DVD and video on 2003 the same year Pokemon Heroes was selected to be released in theaters in the US and What's New Scooby-Doo! still had its first broadcast. *The Wild Thornberrys Movie and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald were both created by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. *Throughout the movie, Ash, with the help from his friends, will save Eliza's life so many times. One is when he saves her from falling off the poachers helicopter, the other is when he sneaks in the poachers van and frees her when she was held captive, next he will save the herd with her, next he will jump on the helicopter and fight off Sloan after they saved the elephant herd from the trap, and last he dives after her into the river to retrieve her. *Also in the movie, Eliza and Debbie's parents and grandparents will become distrustful towards Ash due to their belief that his Pokémon would endanger their children. But at the very end of the movie, they will realize the error of their ways and will apologize to Ash after they saw the way that he and Eliza saved the elephant herd from the poachers. *The final battle is inspired by the battle scene from Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. Transcript *''Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Transcript'' Bloopers * ''Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Bloopers'' Links Links will be coming soon Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Upcoming films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers